blasted_landfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom of Fredonia
The United Kingdom of Fredonia, commonly referred as Fredonia, is a centralized monarchy established by Eli Winterstein, located north of the Northern Realms and south of the Ul'karz Ghunn, homeland of the Giant race. It is modeled after the United States of America while maintaining a monarchy similar to Great Britain's. It is the antithesis of the Cult of the Whitehand due to its promotion of technology, capitalism, centralized government, science, religious freedom, social welfare, and Judeo-Christian values. History Geography Culture and Society Politics Fredonia is run by a constitutional monarchy mixed with a military government that is divided between four branches: legislative, executive, judicial, and the Crown. The Fredonian Senate serves as the official legislative branch of the government where the laws are created, the Prime Ministry of Fredonia, led by an elected Prime Minister, enforces them as the executive branch, and the Fredonian Supreme Court, the judicial branch, interprets the laws and investigates for any and all contradictions towards the Fredonian Constitution. The fourth branch, the Crown, exists only to serve as the high command of the military and, in case of grave crisis, obtains emergency powers that it would use. Once the threat is dealt with, the monarchy then returns to its ceremonial status. Religion and Philosophy * Democratic-Capitalism: Fredonia maintains a free-market capitalist economy based on innovation through competition, although certain regulations do exist to prevent financial upheaval. Small businesses and big companies alike make up the majority of the financial aspect of society, competing each other under rules of fairness and awareness of workers' rights. Slavery is strictly banned by the government, seeing the practice as "barbaric and backwards." Furthermore, democratic ideals are considered inseperable from the capitalist system, believe neither one could exist without the other. * Monarchism: A political party known as the Fredonian Royalist Party advocates for an absolute monarchy that governs a society based on class hierarchy, nepotism, and privilege. They also view capitalism and socialism with equal disgust and denounce them as "wishful thinking made by peasants." They gain their political support from the aristocratic, land-owning nobles. * Conservatism: The Fredonian Conservative Party promotes a traditionalist society based on Judeo-Christian values, gun rights, traditional gender roles, decentralized government, and limited taxation. They are supported by the rural poor, middle class humans, and a sympathetic minority in the upper class. * Liberalism: The Fredonian Democratic Party promote honest and open government with support for free education, women's rights, gay marriage, and racial equality. They gain their support from nonhumans, urban workers, homosexuals, and a few members of the upper class who are sympathetic towards liberalism. * Socialism: A political party known as the Fredonian Christian Socialist Party promotes a society where the powers of the monarchy are limited by unalienable rights that provide equal rights to all citizens as well as a shared economy. They oppose capitalism because they believe it to be a form of 'financial slavery' that gives more power to the rich over the common man. They mainly get support from farmers, mainline Protestants, and the urban poor. * Judeo-Christian Values: Fredonia was founded as a predominately Episcopalian society that advocates traditional family roles, heterosexuality, and Darwinian evolution. However, its Jewish population, including the Crown, hold more liberal views in social terms and hold tolerant views towards homosexuality, Darwinian evolution, and women's rights. Most Catholics in Fredonia promote theistic evolution with a Social Darwinian worldview that shuns homosexuality, but they also hold tolerance towards women's rights and nonhumans. Evangelical Protestants, who are the largest minority, hold creationist, fundamentalist, and traditionalist views. * Religious Freedom: Despite being a predominately Judeo-Christian country, Fredonia promotes religious freedom based on the separation between church and state. This is likely influenced by the writings of John Locke and the United States Constitution. * Militarism: The country, since its founding, is a militaristic society that views itself as the guardian of democracy. Yet this mentality has given them a reputation as "hypocritical expansionists," due to their veneration of the concept of Manifest Destiny. Traditionally, most members of all four branches of government hold military experience before taking office. Category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Regions Category:Monarchies